guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Judgment
Judgment (ジャッジメント, Jajjimento) is a character in Guilty Gear: Judgment. He is the final boss, as well as a powerful unlockable character. He can be unlocked by collecting all of the letters that spell his name in Stage 6-1. Character Design As Raymond, he appeared as a slightly tall and lanky male with long blond hair, wore glasses and a simple longcoat. After transforming into Judgment, his hair shortens and spikes upward, his skin blackens and his eyes glow. While he gains impressive upper body stature, his lower body gains a polarizing female build. He adorns a dark blue coat with yellow lining highly resembling the same coat worn by the Holy Knights. He wears a pair of steel cuffs with chains covering his arms. Behind him is an array of plates with an eye on each. These can transform and fuse together for a plethora of attacks. Gallery [[Judgment/Image Gallery|'Judgment's Image Gallery']] Personality Raymond maintains an amicable and polite demeanor, speaking casually to those whom he interacts with. He is shown to be shrewd and intelligent, as he specifically chooses Isene as his research site since its community is relatively isolated from most of the world, allowing him to conduct his experiments with little hindrance from the government. He is also quite conceited and amoral as he justifies his inhuman experimentations on the villagers of Isene as contributions to God's will, being utterly remorseless of the cruelty he has inflicted upon the innocent in his pursuit for power. He sincerely believes that his course of action is a sacrifice necessary for the greater good in order to combat the ongoing corruption and other malevolent forces which he believes will inevitably shatter the veil of peace that the world has achieved, leading to another catastrophe much like the Crusades. Once he assimilates Inus and gains his power, he exposes his true megalomaniacal personality, as he perceives himself to be the God to hold the right to judge and eliminate the lives of others that he deems as sinners. Story Judgment was originally Raymond, the lead scientist of the Eastern European kingdom of Villtania and a former member of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. He worked on the remote island of Isene, exploiting its inhabitants and trying to create a weapon that could surpass even the Gears by researching Youkai, and believed his work to be the work of God, although he was conducting unholy experiments. Later, when the player's character confronted Raymond, he was devoured by Inus, the dark king of the underworld, after which Inus was eventually killed when the player defeated him. This allowed Raymond to absorb his power to become Judgment. However, since Inus wished to remain dead, Judgment was eventually consumed after he was defeated. Gameplay While Judgment is featured as the final boss of Guilty Gear: Judgment, he can also be unlocked as a playable character by collecting eight letters in the second to last stage of the game that spell out "J-U-D-G-M-E-N-T". His attacks are slow, but devastating, and cover a wide area. He is also the only character in the entire game with the ability to block attacks. Powers & Abilties With the powers of the king of hell at his disposal, Judgment is potentially one of the strongest characters in the series, though due to his lack of battle experience, has not been able to fully tap into the vast reserves of magic at his disposal. In battle, he wields an array of steel plates which he can either use with his mind or hands. He can also fuse these plates and transform them into a mighty sword to cleave his enemies with one swing. His magic comes in the form of large energy spheres and charging forward engulfed in a powerful aura and erecting swords of magic from the ground. He also had to the abiilty to warp reality such as tearing holes in the dimensional fabric to create portals or erecting an immense castle fortress for himself simply with his will. Musical Themes Character Quotes "There was once a man, who preached justice. But justice failed and collapsed like a house of cards, unable to cast light upon darkness. The one most suited to rule over the world is not justice... It's the Judge! My name is... Judgment! I shall bring all sinners to justice...!" See:Judgment/Battle Quotes References and Allusions Trivia *Judgment breaks the tradition of female final bosses, being the first final boss to be male. *Before he (Raymond) became "Judgment", it is possible that he was one of the scientists that made the Gears in the past. He was also aware of Sol Badguy's involvement in the Gear Project, which is information only known by a handful of individuals. *He was also a former member of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights and a colleague of Faust's. *According to his dialogue, he was well aware of the morally dubious activities of the Post-War Administration Bureau and possibly the Conclave. It is explained in his profile that he knew the truth behind the conspiracy behind the death of Faust's patient. It is possible that he may have also known of the "Merciless Apocalypse" which That Man has mentioned throughout the series. *This is also the first time that Youkai are formally mentioned and introduced in the Guilty Gear series. External Links References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Holy Knights